Moose Therapy
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles finds himself drowning in work and little time for his family, he reluctantly takes time off to fulfill a wish of his young son. And in doing so he receives a dose of reality from someone who's not quite human, but has a bigger heart than most. A birthday story for Leigh Ann! *hugs*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for Leigh Ann as a birthday gift and a token of my appreciation for her friendship! *hugs***

Niles sighed with irritation as he attempted to read over his report for a third time. He loved David but now was not the time to be listening to his exciting story about something his five year old son had seen on television. He knew that it was wrong to sit David in front of the television with a bowl of popcorn and venture off into his office but it was the only way he could get some peace and quiet.

Not that David was a nuisance; far from it. He was the brightest child that Niles had ever encountered and he knew that in saying such a thing he was being a bit snobbish. After all, David was his son, but he was also extremely bright.

Normally occasions like this would be used for meaningful interactions, perhaps sitting in his library listening to a CD of classical music especially designed for young children. It was a gift from Frasier of course, who said that a similar CD worked wonders for Frederick.

But Niles had no time for that now, nor did he really have time for David. He was so swamped with work that he rarely had a moment's time to spend with his family. He regretted it of course, for he always put his family first. However, his actions had cost him and now he was falling further and further behind until he could no longer afford to keep rescheduling and canceling appointments.

People were beginning to talk and it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore that several of his patients had simply given up on ever finding out what their diagnosis was and had stopped using his services all together.

The realization left Niles worried and ashamed. He feared that the finances he'd worked so hard to obtain for his wife and son would soon begin to disappear. Perhaps it was rather premature to think about such things, for even if the unthinkable did happen and he was forced to give up his practice due to lack of patients, they would have more than enough to comfortably live on.

As unsettling as the thought was, it was nothing compared to the shame he felt in his heart. How could he consider himself a good husband and father if he wasn't even able to provide basic needs like food and shelter?

Daphne, the angel that she was, would say that he was being ridiculous. But he couldn't muster the courage to discuss his fears with her, which was definitely a first. He could always talk to her about anything, even if he knew that it was wrong to be discussing personal information about his work with his wife. She was the one who always seemed to understand better than anyone; even better than Frasier.

So instead he worked long hours at the office and came home late at night, grateful that Daphne understood why he was away so often. But even so, David was already in bed and some nights so was Daphne; both of them sound asleep.

Because he was exhausted as well, he wasted no time in changing and climbing into bed with her, content to feel her snuggle against him and occasionally awaken to show him how much she missed and loved him.

However, once Niles confirmed that Daphne had at last fallen into a deep sleep, he quietly climbed out of bed and crept downstairs, remaining there in his office until the morning light appeared. And only then did he manage to climb back into bed, only to be awakened moments later by his alarm clock, thus coaxing him out of bed and to the office once more.

After a quick breakfast and kisses for his wife and son, Niles was out the door to begin another day. It was a vicious cycle and he knew he should take some time off, but it was next to impossible.

So when Daphne announced that she wanted to spend the day shopping with Roz and that she needed to find a sitter, Niles didn't hesitate to offer to stay home with his son. It was a Friday after all; a day when he rarely scheduled patients. He was only too happy to give Mrs. Woodson the day off, thus letting her have a three day weekend.

He felt a tinge of guilt about keeping David out of school for a day, but he knew that had he driven the three blocks to the school to drop him off, the inevitable would set in and he'd find himself in a traffic jam on the way home. This would most likely result in a huge delay in picking up David.

So in the interest of his son, he decided to keep him at home. Besides, Niles could teach him a lot more than the Seattle Public Schools ever could. Why on earth did they neglect to teach children about the value of opera and fine wines? Sure, David was much too young to drink now but that information would be invaluable in the future.

Niles found himself wishing that he and Frasier had been exposed to such subjects instead of the ridiculous antics of gym class. The thought still made him shudder and he prayed that David would never have to endure what his father and Uncle Frasier went though.

Yes, David was definitely safer at home.


	2. Chapter 2

Although he found it increasingly difficult to think of anything other than the avalanche of work he needed to do, Niles was suddenly looking foreword to spending the day with his son. It would allow him a chance to bond with David. After all, David wouldn't be five years old forever.

He had to admit that he was slightly jealous that Daphne was able to spend countless hours with David while Niles was at the office, he never once regretted her decision to be a stay at home mother. In fact, he savored the idea because he knew that his son couldn't be in better care. Daphne was a natural at caring for others and even after all of these years he was still amazed at how well she'd taken care of his dad.

Of course it went without saying how grateful he was that his father had insisted that Frasier hire Daphne in the first place. He thanked God every day for his angel who had given him not only an abundance of love for which he could never repay her, but also for giving him the son he always dreamed of having.

And finally Friday arrived. But sadly when it did, Niles found himself so buried in paperwork that he absently kissed Daphne goodbye, only half-listening to her instructions on David's daily routine.

"Don't worry my love. David and I will have a wonderful time." He said giving her a lingering kiss before she headed to her car.

As he closed the door he smiled to himself and could hardly wait to wake David to spend the day with him. But as the day wore on, he could no longer concentrate his son's instance asking him to play with his various games and toys and soon it became an annoyance.

Finally in desperation he calmly explained to David that he needed to work and as he tried hard to ignore his son's heartbroken expression, made him a large bowl of popcorn and sat him in the chair where his mother had sat as he asked her to be his wife.

David couldn't possibly understand the significance of that chair of course, but the idea that his son was sitting in the very spot warmed Niles' heart. It was truly a dream come true.

But now the gesture was purely functional as it served to keep his son quiet. He handed him the bowl of popcorn and turned the television to the Disney Channel. In his haste to occupy his son, Niles had completely forgotten to put on _PBS Kids_ but it was too late now. David was already engrossed in a _Winnie the Pooh Meets Mickey Mouse_ cartoon.

One afternoon of watching such nonsense wasn't going to hurt him. And it would allow Niles to concentrate on his paperwork.

He knelt beside David much like he had done the night that he'd proposed to Daphne. Only this time it was a different kind of proposal.

"David, Daddy has an awful lot of work to do, so can I trust you to be a good boy and sit here and watch TV until Mommy gets home?"

David grinned. "Okay Daddy."

Niles heart warmed, for he'd never tire of hearing those words. Smiling he kissed David's blonde head of hair and rose to his feet.

"I'll be in my office if you need me, okay?"

"I'll be fine." David said as assuring as an advanced five year old could.

"That's my sweet boy." Niles said kissing David again. "Now, I'll be right in my office."

"Bye Daddy." David waved, instantly returning his attention to the television.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Niles hurried into his office, eager to have some peace and quiet. He sat down in his plush leather chair and picked up his paperwork, happy to finally get caught up on his paperwork.

He thumbed through the pages, feeling his chest tighten with anxiety. Was it just his imagination or had his report grown in the time since he'd typed it up at work?

The task ahead was daunting to say the least. But soon he found himself engrossed in his work, making careful notes in order to edit his findings as soon as he returned to the office. He was making great progress and he even found himself on the verge of a possible breakthrough with a very difficult patient.

He read the notes over again and his heart began to race. Of course! Why hadn't he seen it before? It was brilliant beyond brilliant!

He could barely open the desk fast enough and he took out the cherished pen and pencil set that Daphne had given him many Christmases ago.

She'd been so worried about giving it to him she felt it wasn't expensive enough. The idea pained him and although he never told her so, it made him feel small. Was he really that pretentious? Little did she know that he cherished that pen and pencil set, not only because she had gone to the effort to have it engraved with his name, but because she'd bought out of the kindness of her heart.

And that made him love her even more.


	3. Chapter 3

With a trembling hand he opened the box and removed the pen barely touching the paper as he scribbled furiously. He was on a roll; his brain working faster than he could write and his head felt like it would explode from so much information forming at once.

_In conclusion, my findings indicate that Mr. Trammil_

"Daddy?"

At the tiny voice, the spell was broken and he was instantly transported back to reality. One glance at the door revealed David staring innocently at his father. Normally Niles would be ecstatic at seeing his son in his office doorway, but now...

"David, what are you doing in here?"

The question came out harsher than he intended but given David's age, Niles doubted that David would sense his irritation.

"Daddy?"

Niles sighed deeply. "Yes, David? What is it?"

"I want to see the moose!" he shouted.

Remembering the exercises he'd taught his insecure and frustrated patients, Niles remained as calm as possible and focused on his breathing. It would do neither of them any good to lose his temper and it would only serve to scare David, something he certainly didn't want to do. He wasn't angry at his son, but rather at the fact that he needed to get some work done.

With a plastered smile on his face, he turned to David.

"That's wonderful David. I'm glad you've found a nature show on the Disney Channel. Perhaps I've underestimated them. Now why don't you go back into the living room and finish watching it and then you can tell me all about what you've learned?"

To his surprise, David began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Daddy, not that kind of moose!"

He stared at David blankly.

"All right. What kind of moose are you talking about then?"

David began to tug on Niles' sleeve in an effort to pull him into the living room. "Come on, Daddy!"

"David, can't you wait to tell Mommy all about it when she gets home?"

"No Daddy! _Now_!" He said tugging harder.

"David, _please_! I don't have time for this!" Niles yelled, instantly regretting his outburst. Just as he feared, David began to pout and tears filled his eyes.

Momentarily forgetting about his work, Niles walked to the door and knelt down facing his son. But to his dismay, David ran out of the room.

"David!"

His heart pained with the realization that he'd hurt his son's feelings, even more so whenever he feared hurting Daphne's and he rushed into the living room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw David sitting in the chair, rubbing his red tear filled eyes, once more glued to the television.

And Niles' heart nearly shattered into pieces.

He simply had to make amends. He rushed to his son's side and once again knelt beside him.

"David, Daddy's sorry for yelling at you. But I'm very busy working right now."

"Okay Daddy." David said beginning to cry once more.

"Oh David, come here."

Niles enveloped David into his arms, hugging him tightly in an effort to calm his shuddering cries. As he'd done when his son was a baby, Niles rocked David back and forth, wishing with all his might that he could take back his burst of anger.

"Shhh... It's all right. Daddy's very sorry... I didn't mean to scare you. I have a lot of work to do and I'm having a hard time keeping up. You're such a bright boy but you probably don't understand what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No..." David admitted.

The truthfulness made Niles chuckle.

"I'm sorry Daddy. But I want to see the moose!" David said.

"David, I know you love animals but I don't have time to take you on a trip to Alaska right now. Maybe Mommy will take you to the zoo. I know they have moose there."

David began to cry once more. "I don't want to see _those_ moose Daddy!"

"Then I don't understand. What is it you want?"

Niles watched in surprise as David pointed excitedly to the screen.

"HIM Daddy! Him! That's the moose I want to see!"

Instead of a Disney program it was a commercial for the Seattle Mariners, the local baseball team. What in the world was the Disney Channel doing showing commercials for a ridiculous sports team that rarely scored? He was surprised that they even bothered with advertising.

At second glance he realized that David must have figured out how to change the channel using the remote; a skill that was probably learned from his grandfather. The thought made him cringe.

"David that's ridiculous! Why would a moose be at a baseball game? It's highly unsanitary not to mention completely bizarre! And they're called the Seattle _Mariners_, not the Seattle _Moose_!"

Again David laughed, harder this time. In fact he was laughing so hard that tears streamed down his cheeks and he was doubled over clutching his stomach.

The sight made Niles laugh as well. "David, what on earth..."

"He's a _mascot_, Daddy! He lives at the baseball stadium!"

Still not understanding, Niles nodded. "Ah... I see... And what's so special about this moose?"

"Daddy, look! There he is again!" David shouted. "Look! Look!"

"David, I don't know what you're talking ab-."

Niles stared at the screen, amazed at his son's perception. For there most certainly was a moose. He was smiling and waving, and wearing... a Mariner's jersey, Just like David said. It most certainly wasn't the type of moose one would see at the zoo but at an amusement park like Disneyland.

"Oh... Well... perhaps we will some day, although it's highly unlikely that I'll ever make it to a Mariner's game."

To his horror David began to cry once more and Niles rushed to calm him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Now what's so special about this moose?."

David pointed at the screen once more. He'd managed to change the channel to a Mariners baseball game that was being played live at Safeco Field. The ad flashed on the screen once more along with the moose's picture.

_Mariner Moose appearance at game against the Texas Rangers, tonight at 7pm. Appearance starts at 5pm before the first pitch._

When he saw David's Niles looked at his watch cringing when he saw the time. It was almost 3:30 but if he hurried he knew he could make his son happy again.

With a smile on his face he picked up the phone and began to dial the number he knew by heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Niles was filled with relief when the phone was answered on the first ring.

"Dad! Thank God you're home!"

_"Yeah? Well, not for long though. Ronee-."  
_

"Right. Tell her hello and that Daphne and David send their love." Niles replied quickly.

"Oh, and so do I, but that's beside the point. I need a favor."

_"Sure, Son. What is it?"_

Niles looked over at his son who was once more engrossed in a Disney Channel program. The fact that David had learned to change the television stations with the remote astounded him and he made a mental note to remind his father not to teach his son any more useless skills. If Frasier was still around, David would surely be reciting Shakespeare by now. Niles, would teach David the masterpieces himself, but with his work load there simply wasn't time. He just prayed that David would get caught up somehow.

"Um, Dad... You like the Mariners, right?"

_"Damn right I do!"_ Martin exclaimed. _"I've loved them ever since they came to Seattle! And it doesn't matter that they've never been to the series yet! They will one day! You just mark my words! I bet they sweep the Rangers tonight and that Branson will have a no-hitter! Wouldn't that be something?"  
_

Niles rolled his eyes silently chiding himself for even bringing up the subject of baseball. At this rate, he'd never get a word in edgewise. And the way the Mariners had been playing there was virtually no way they would ever make it to the Superbowl series. Funny, he always thought there was only one Superbowl, but apparently there was an entire series.

"Dad, that's all very nice but why would you want them to have a no hitter? What's the point of even playing baseball if the players aren't even going to try to hit the ball? What are they going to do, just stand there?"

He could hear his dad's annoyed groan. _"Oh geez, Niles! A no-hitter is... Oh, never mind! It's pointless trying to explain baseball to you anyway!"  
_

Niles flinched at the harsh but all-too-true words. "I resent that!"

_"Well so do I!"_ Martin shot back. _"But I tried, Niles! I really did! Your mother was always on me to let you and Frasier grow up on your own but it's not a crime for a father to want his son to like baseball is it?" _

"DAD, _PLEASE_!" Niles yelled, painfully aware that he'd startled David once more with his outburst. When David began to cry, Niles picked him up and balanced his son on his hip and the phone on his shoulder, moving back and forth trying with little success to calm David's cries.

"_What is that?"_ Martin demanded. _"Is that my grandson? Why his he crying? What in the hell is going on? Niles, what did you do?"_

The idea that Niles would deliberately do something to hurt his son infuriated him and he had a right mind to hang up the phone. Perhaps this favor was a bad idea. He vowed to make it up to his son. Chances were that David had long since forgotten about the ridiculous moose.

"I-I didn't do anything, Dad! I was just trying to get some work done and David-."

_"Don't you _dare_ blame David, do you hear me?" _Martin barked._ "Just because you're a damn workaholic doesn't mean-."_

"I want to see the moose, Daddy!" David wailed. "Please! He's my friend!" The sobs racked David's tiny body, paining Niles to the core.

"Shhh... David... Daddy's on the phone."

"I want to see the moose, Daddy"! David cried again, as his sobs became even more pronounced.

"_Niles, what's going on? If you hurt him-."_

"I didn't hurt him, Dad! I -."

With great reluctance, Niles sat David back into the plush chair and handed him the remote, unable to look at the way the child sobbed uncontrollably. And with the phone in his hand, Niles quickly retreated to his office.

Once inside, he closed the door until it was ajar and sighed. "Dad, I didn't hurt David, all right? He's upset because he wants to see the moose."

_"The moose? What in the hell are you talking about?"  
_

"The _moose,_ Dad! That ridiculous catroonish moose that the Mariners use!"

_"Oh yeah!"_ Martin exclaimed, startling Niles with the sudden burst of enthusiasm. _"I love that guy! I wouldn't mind meeting him myself!" _

"Really? Oh, I was hoping you'd say that because the Moose is going to be at the game tonight. I'll pay for you and David to go, but only because he wants to see the moose. You know how I feel about sports. Now, the game doesn't start until 7 but the moose will be there at 5. I'll bring David over right away and if you leave soon you can be there in less than-."

"_Oh geez, Niles! I wish you would have told me about this earlier!_" Martin said. The disappointment was heavy in his voice.

That couldn't be good.

"Why?" Niles asked carefully.

"_Well then I could have taken him!"_

"But... you _can_ take him! I'm even offering to pay!" Niles laughed.

"_Not tonight, Niles! Ronee's singing at the Cloud Room and she worked damn hard to get this gig! Imagine my wife... singing in the Cloud Room on the top of the Smith Tower!" _

Niles' chest was so tight he could hardly breathe and he held onto his chair for support.

"But Dad, this is a chance to bond with your grandson! And it would give me a chance to get caught up with my work!"

"_Just take him yourself, Niles! You are his father aren't you?"_

"Well of course I'm his father, Dad! But I can't possibly go to a baseball game!"

_"Why in the hell not?"_

"Do you really have to ask?"

_"Don't give me that crap about being too swamped with work! It's a damn shame that your mother isn't here to talk some sense into you because I know exactly what she would say! She'd tell you to get off your can and take your son to that game, do you hear me?"_

"Yes..." Niles groaned.

"_Yes what?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_Good! Now you'd better get going because I can guarantee you that there's going to be a line clear to Tacoma if you don't hurry! Goodbye, Niles! And kiss David and Daphne for me!"_

"Dad!"

But the dial tone buzzed in his ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Niles turned to David and sighed when he noticed that David had worn himself out crying and was now sleeping soundly curled up in the chair, the remote in his hand. The contents of the bowl of popcorn were scattered all over the floor and normally Niles would have cringed at such a sight. But instead it made his heart melt. Vowing to clean up the mess later, Niles turned off the television and lifted David into his arms.

"Daddy..." David said sleepily.

"Yes, it's Daddy." Niles said, kissing David's cheek. "Come on, we have to go."

"Where?"

"To the baseball game. You want to see the moose, don't you?"

Instantly David's eyes lit up and he was wide awake. "Yeah! I love the moose!"

"Well then come on! He's waiting for us!"

"Yea!" David cheered.

To Niles' surprise, David threw his arms around Niles' neck and kissed his cheek.  
"I love you, Daddy!"

Niles hugged David tightly, resting his cheek against his son's. "I love you too, David."

And as they got into the car and headed for Safeco Field, Niles was still smiling.

When they arrived at the baseball stadium and managed to find a parking space in a lot that was grossly overpriced, David jumped out the car and ran toward the front gate. Niles was astounded by how his son knew exactly where the entrance was but deep down he knew that this was his father's doing. The idea that David seemed to know his way around the stadium was disturbing but there was no denying that Niles was grateful.

"Come on, Daddy!" David whined, tugging at Niles' sleeve.

"But David, we don't even know where the moose is!" Niles replied as soothingly as possible. Suddenly he spotted a uniformed employee. "Excuse me, Miss? My son wants to see the moose. He's a big fan and-."

The woman smiled. "Aren't we all? He's right over there."

He followed her gaze to a sight that made his blood pressure rise. His father seemed to have underestimated the line of people waiting to see the moose. This one could have stretched all the way to Portland and back. There were dozens of kids and parents alike, but each one was armed with video cameras, regular cameras and of course pen and paper for autographs.

Niles wanted to turn back and go home; anything to get out of this madhouse. He had work to do! But when he saw the excitement in David's eyes he knew that he couldn't let him down. Forcing a smile, he took David's hand and led him to the end of the line.

Just as he suspected the line moved slowly, but he was not prepared for how many people had come out just to see a person dressed as a moose wearing a baseball uniform. The thought was preposterous!

After what seemed like forever, the moose was finally in sight. He was much bigger than Niles had expected and he couldn't help but notice how caring he was with the children and even the adults. It was truly a surprising revelation.

As a child Niles never bothered with such nonsense; especially after one particularly disturbing incident. On a whim and unbeknownst to his mother, Niles' father had taken him to Northgate Mall where Buster the Bear was making an appearance. Niles would never admit it to anyone but Buster the Bear was the star of his favorite TV show.

His father tried relentlessly to get him to watch it and it took several months before Niles warmed up to the ridiculous program. It was completely beneath him until all of a sudden he found himself enjoying it. So when he found out that his idol was making an appearance at the mall, he didn't hesitate to ask his father to take him.

Niles knew that his mother would frown upon such nonsense so he didn't even bother. To lie would only serve to produce a nosebleed; one that would either result in a trip to his room for punishment or to the doctor, which was even worse.

So, early on a Saturday morning, Niles rose and dressed as neatly as possible. He wanted to make a good impression on Buster the Bear. When they arrived there was a huge line that easily stretched the length of the enormous mall and they excitedly got in line. He wasn't sure which of them was more excited; Niles or his father. But he knew one thing. He was grateful to his father for taking him.

However as they waited their turn, Niles became painfully aware of the snickers and laughter from the people around them. He'd heard it before and he knew exactly what they were doing. They were laughing at the way he looked in his navy blue suit and red tie.

"Don't listen to them. You look nice, Son."

But Niles knew it was a lie. For no one else standing in line wore such a ridiculous ensemble. And by the time they reached Buster, the snickers had progressed to full blown laughter. He could even see the person inside Buster's costume laughing, if he looked hard enough.

Suddenly Niles didn't want to see Buster at all. Nor did he want to watch his ridiculous show ever again. Against his father's protests, they went home without pictures or hugs from Buster.

But knew that he'd never forget what had happened that day. And he prayed that David wouldn't have the same experience.


	6. Chapter 6

The closer they got to the Moose, the more excited David became.

"I see him, Daddy! I see him!" David cried, jumping up and down. "Do you see him?"

"I certainly do!" Niles said, feigning a smile. His heart was beating rapidly and he vowed to sue the entire Seattle Mariners organization if this ridiculous Moose did anything to cause his son harm-physical or emotional. For Niles knew all too well how painful childhood experiences could be.

"Daddy! Daddy! We're next!" David yelled, bringing Niles back to the present. When he looked up he saw that they were mere feet away from the Moose.

"Who's next?" A young woman wearing a blue Mariners polo shirt and a Mariners baseball cap asked.

"Me! Me!" David cried, rushing to greet the Mariners mascot.

"Would you like your picture taken with the Moose?" the woman asked.

"Yes, please! Can I Daddy? Please?"

Niles smiled at his son's enthusiasm. "Of course you can."

David ran back to the Moose and smiled as he posed for a few pictures and Niles found himself wishing that he'd brought a camera of his own.

"Would you like the Moose to autograph these?" The woman asked.

"Yes! Yes!" David shouted excitedly.

Amused, Niles chuckled and watched with pride as David spoke to the Moose, telling him everything that came to mind.

"My grandpa's name is Martin and he loves the Mariners! He has a dog named Eddie who's really old and I love to play with him but I'm really careful because I don't want to hurt him! My mommy takes care of my grandpa and my Uncle Frasier lives in San Frisco..."

To Niles' amazement, the Moose knelt down to David's level and seemed to be listening intently to every word.

"Little boy?" The woman was asking. "The Moose wants to know your name."  
"David! David Crane!"

Niles felt tears form in his eyes, for he had never been more proud.

"All right, _David_ it is." The woman said.

The Moose held up a picture of his likeness and placed it on the wall behind him, personalizing it with a black felt pen.

"Can I please have another one?" David was asking.

"Of course, David. The Moose would be happy to do that for you. Who would you like it made out to?"

David looked at Niles who nodded. "Go ahead David, it's all right. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Niles wandered into the adjacent Mariners Team shop and hurriedly purchased several items before returning to his son.

"Are you ready to go, David?"

Clearly disappointed, David sighed. "I guess so."

Niles thought quickly. "You don't want to miss the kickoff, do you?"

The woman in the baseball cap gave him a confused look, to which David laughed.  
"Daddy doesn't like sports at all!"

"I see." The woman said, clearly amused.

Niles, however, felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and smiled awkwardly at the woman.

"David, we'd better go. There are still a lot of people who want to see the Moose, so why don't you thank him and say goodbye?"

Niles' heart warmed when David wrapped his tiny arms around the Moose's legs and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Moose. I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Isn't this fun, Daddy?" David asked, taking in the sights and sounds of Safeco Field.

"It certainly is, David!" Niles said. "And what beautiful weather we're having. Not a cloud in the sky. I'm glad we got to be here when the stadium roof is open."

Suddenly the crowd cheered, along with his son, but Niles had no idea what was going on. Nor did he care. He was too focused on David and seeing the joy on his face as David cheered for the Mariners to make another touchdown.

Soon the game was over and David ran back to the car almost as fast as he'd run to the stadium. At least they won, beating the Texas Rangers by a score of six to two. The fact that they won at all, was to Niles, a miracle in itself. It certainly was an exciting game, even though Niles had virtually no idea what had transpired during the course of nine long quarters.

His father was going to be sorry he'd missed this wonderful opportunity.

As they reached the car, Niles lifted David into the passenger seat and fastened his seat belt.

"So, did you have a good time, David?"

"Yes Daddy! I love the Moose!" David shouted.

Niles smiled. "I'm glad. May I see the things the Moose gave you?"

"Okay, Daddy!"

Niles took the pictures from David's small hands and smiled. Written in black ink on the first picture were the words; _To David With Love From the Moose # 00._

"That's wonderful David."

"Can we hang it in my room, Daddy? Please?"

Niles smiled, mentally making a note to visit a framing store as soon as possible.

"Of course we can."

Almost as though on impulse, David threw his arms around Niles and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for taking me to see the Moose Daddy. I love you."

Niles hugged his son tightly. "I love you too, David. What else did the Moose give you?"

"Here, Daddy! Look!"

Niles took the remaining items from his son and smiled. But he did a double take when something caught his eye and he stared at it in disbelief.

David meanwhile stared worriedly at his father. "Why are you crying Daddy? It's not sad!"

Niles sniffled, brushing the embarrassing tears from his cheeks. "No, you're right David. It's not sad. Now come on... We'd better get home before Mommy wonders where we are."

As they drove home, Niles smiled, listening to David chatter away about all the things they had seen and done at Safeco Field. But most of all, he spoke of how much he loved the Moose and how he couldn't wait to see him again.

At that moment, Niles loved his son more than he thought possible. And he'd never been a prouder parent.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived home, Niles was strangely surprised to find that he was glad that Daphne hadn't returned. He quickly cleaned up the spilled popcorn and settled David on the fainting couch in front of the television. He couldn't waste any more time, for he had work to do-and lots of it.

But when he reached his office, he looked at the mound of paperwork in disgust. His father had been right. He really was a workaholic and he was missing out on so many moments with his son.

Life was precious and meant to be treasured. He was reminded of that fact whenever he thought of his mother, who was taken from him much too soon. His heart ached when he realized that she would never meet her grandson or her beautiful daughter in law.

Daphne...

He'd loved her for almost seven years without ever saying a word and he almost lost her forever. He'd give anything to have even one minute of that time back. Now as he remembered the silly Moose mascot and how gentle he was with David, Niles realized that he wouldn't trade one second of this glorious day with his father for any amount of money in the world.

It took a costumed baseball Moose to show Niles how much his son meant to him and he silently chided himself, wishing he had figured it out on his own.

He looked at his paperwork one last time before turning out the light and shutting the door of his office. His career could wait. But his time with his son could not.

As quickly as possible, he returned to the living room where he found David playing quietly on the fainting couch with the items Niles had bought at the game. When David noticed his father's presence he looked up and smiled.

"Hi Daddy!"

Even now, five years later, those words still warmed Niles heart.

"Hey David. What are you doing?"

"Watching cartoons!" David said excitedly. But then his face fell. "But I've seen this one before."

"Well, why don't we see if the Mariners are on television?" Niles asked gently taking the remote from his son. He flipped through the channels and sure enough the Mariners appeared on the screen.

But instead of leaving David alone and returning to his office, Niles put his arm around David and drew him close as they watched the highlights show of the game.

"I love you, David." Niles said, kissing David's soft cheek.

David snuggled against his father and sighed. "I love you too, Daddy."

It was incredibly late when Daphne returned home and Niles was sure to be furious. She'd promised that she'd be home hours ago and here she was traipsing in well after midnight without a phone call for explanation.

But it was all Roz's fault! She insisted on going to a bar after they'd' spent an exhausting day shopping, and against Daphne's protests, she was finally forced to go along.

What was supposed to be an hour turned into three and when Roz finally left with some unknown man, apparently forgetting about Daphne as well, Daphne took the opportunity to slip out unnoticed.

Now she had to find a way to explain all of this to her husband. She just prayed that he'd understand. He worked so hard and had so much to catch up on that he was probably furious.

But when she walked into the living room, she looked around in confusion. What was the television doing on at this hour?

She hurried to the TV, and picked up the remote to turn of the power. Just as she was about to head upstairs, she stopped, staring in disbelief at the sight before her.

There on the fainting couch was Niles, wearing of all things a Mariners t-shirt and baseball hat. And sleeping on his chest was David, also wearing a Mariners shirt and hat. Around them lay several items of Mariners memorabilia; a pennant, a baseball and some pictures.

Curious, she reached for one, and smiled when she saw David posing proudly with the Mariner Moose. But then she saw the other picture, the one made out to David written in the Moose's penmanship, which was surprisingly better than Niles.

But it was the second picture that touched her most of all.

It was another picture of the Moose, autographed as well. Only this one read;

_**To Niles, the best Daddy in the world. With love from David and the Mariner Moose #00**_

She carefully moved a few of the items from David's grasp and smiled once more when she noticed the stuffed Mariner Moose he clutched under his arm. And then as she turned out the light and covered them with a blanket she kissed the two men she loved with her whole heart.

"The Mariner Moose is pretty smart, Niles. You really are the best Daddy in the world. And in the morning, I'll show you how much I love you."

Her heart filled with joy, Daphne turned out the light and crept upstairs, blowing a kiss to them as she disappeared into the hallway.

**THE END**_**  
**_


End file.
